The Biggest Mystery
by ultimatekagurafan12345
Summary: Naraku is fighting inuyasasha after killing...someone!Read and review!PLZ!kagura fans this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

**The Biggest Mystery**

This is one of my hopes NOT real this is my first story so be nice!

Also I do **not **own inuyasha or anything else that might be mentioned!

**Chapter 1 twitches (not the movie!)**

"Noooo!!!" Inuyasha yelled running towards the quickly rotting corpse that was Kagome.The venomous tentacle of Naraku's retreating from her body.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled, but before he reached her she turned to dust. A venomous tentacle shot toward Inuyasha,"Inuyasha, look out!" Miroku shouted. He then jumped in front of the tentacle and destroyed it.

"Inuyasha are you OK?"he asked. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said,"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR FLIPPING HELP!" Miroku merely nodded and ran back to protect Sango.

_How am I supposed to beat him without Kagome? Why'd she have to die? This is just perfect! _Inuyasha thought bitterly. Meanwhile up on the mountain near the field they were fighting in Kagura plotted."Kanna, you say that Naraku's son akago has been killed?" Kanna nodded and told Kagura of Naraku's weakness, about his human heart.

Kagura smirked after hearing Kanna's tale,"so he **does **have a weakness after all,"Kagura said unfolding her fan, "this should be **very** interesting!"


	2. Naraku, Defeated

Hello to everyone who replied (and those who didn't)! This is the newest chapter in the biggest mystery! Read and review plz!

Chapter 2 Naraku, defeated 

Kagura looked down at Inuyasha's pathetic attempts to take Naraku's life and just had to smile. "Kanna," Kagura said, "how am I supposed to get my heart away from that greedy bastard?"Kanna just looked into her mirror and said, "throw your blades at his heart,"

Kagura practically screamed in laughter rolling around on the ground and crying. "That will defeat Naraku?!?" she said holding back her giggles, "yes, it will,"

With that information Kagura looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "You're positive?" Kagura asked. Kanna nodded. Kagura was still skeptical to say the least, but she jumped down to fight nonetheless.

"Naraku! Prepare to die!"Kagura yelled, "dance of blades!"Naraku looked at the spinning blades of wind that were headed towards his chest. He then saw the last sight he would ever see, Kagura's face smiling in triumph, a smile that made it look like she knew that her heart would always be hers.

So very sorry it's short I have a lot to do!If you loved it.REVIEW!If you hated it.REVIEW!If you want to know what happens…you get the picture!


	3. The Brother

Well, this is chapter 3!I really hope you like it! I waited until I got my first review! Major thing for me! Anyhoo please read AND review! Thnx!

Chapter 3 the brother 

Inuyasha's group looked at Kagura in utter disbelief. How could she kill her own master? Kagura looked at them and said with tears in her eyes and said, "I apologize!"

Kagura then ran to Inuyasha and said, "can my sister and I join your group?" Inuyasha looked at her now happy scarlet eyes and said, "of course, but you have to pull your own weight!"

Kagura smiled and raced off to tell Kanna. "Inuyasha that was very noble of you," Miroku said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha just scoffed and sat in the shade of a tree.

As they walked down a road, they saw a violet haired demon carrying a huge fan! The demon had green eyes, white clothes, and a weird purple chain. Instead of attacking them, the demon greeted them. "Hi there!" he said in a cheery tone, "my name is abuza!"

After they had introduced themselves the demon asked Kagura, "don't you recognize me?" Kagura looked at the boy and said, "should I?" abuza chuckled and said, "I am your brother!"

Kagura stared at the demon, looking for him to say surprise or something, but when he didn't she accepted it. "Oh, my brother!" said Kagura embracing him in a hug. Abuza managed to wriggle free from Kagura's death grip.

"It is good to see you too, sis," he said slightly out of breath. They all were sitting around the campfire talking about Abuza and his troubles. "I face a demon unlike any other, a ferocious demon bird who will vanish if it meets one's eyes,"

They listened to every word he said paying close attention to every last detail. Then Kagura scared the living daylights out of all of them by yelling, "I KNOW HOW TO AVOID THE BIRD TURNING INVISIBLE!!!!!" after recovering from the sudden shock they all looked at Kagura with understanding eyes. "Use Kanna's mirror to see it!" they thought for a moment and then started to murmur their plans for fighting Okura, the bird demon.

OOOOO spooky! Well you know the drill read and review! I might not make anymore 'til I get more reviews! Oh, and I am also writing a yaoi fic! If that floats your boat than check it out I will put the name with my next story!


	4. The Three Fans

Well I was going to pull an all-nighter but I fell asleep! That's bad! 2-16-07 is my last day at my sister's house! That is where all my stories are! So you might have to wait a while! Oh and if you're wondering about my yaoi it isn't done but it is called "Sold to the Fluffy Wolf-demon!" sounds cool, huh? ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 4 The Three Fans**

"Do you think you can kill him?" Abuza asked to which Inuyasha replied, "I don't think I know!" Kagura and Kanna were thinking about going to a nice hot spring with Sango and Shippo! "Well, would you like to go?" Kagura asked Sango with a grin, "alright I could use some rest."

So the girls left the three men behind to go soak in their hot spring. "Eeeeee!" screeched Kagura jumping into Sango's arms, "I saw a bear!!!" Sango went to investigate and came back with a small chipmunk.

"Hehehehehe," said Kagura nervously, "I know that one day we will look back on this and just laugh," again ending with another false laugh. Kagura saw that it wasn't funny so she went to a bush to change.

Kagura and Sango moaned in delight as well did Shippo, but Kanna just sat there. Meanwhile Inuyasha was having uh…problems! "I am telling you, Inuyasha, that it was an accident!" yelled Miroku running to the spring. "And I say if you touch _that_ again I will personally shove that staff so far up your ass-" he was cut off by the four fully developed female parts!

"LECH! PERV! SCUM!" Kagura started screaming every possible bad name she could think of at both of them! "Uh…Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagura pulled out her fan, "dance of the dragon!" you could hear their screams from anywhere!

When they returned to the campsite Abuza was fast asleep on the ground. Kagura laid down beside him and soon she, too, was asleep. Inuyasha sat in a tree leaving a favorite couple together! "I am most apologetic, Sango, I must ask something of you though," he stopped waiting for a response, "what?" Sango asked. "Have you gotten a tan recently?"PUNCH

The next morning Abuza was going to tell them something important so they got up and listened intently. "I posses two out of three fans, the ogonsensu and the kurosensu. These fans were made from my mother's bones as was Kagura's-" Kagura interjected, "no my fan was made from Naraku's bones!" Abuza looked annoyed at the sudden interruption, but continued, "I thought that at first, but I figured out that he _did it_ with some mortal and she gave birth to us," Abuza finished. "So what is my fan called?" Kagura asked, "the shiroisensu,"

"Wow! I love that name!" Kagura yelled. Abuza cleared his throat meaning he wanted to speak. "I am only able to use the kurosensu," Abuza said in a slightly embarrassed voice, but of course Kagura just _had_ to ask, "why?"

Abuza held up the great fan and they all saw the mystic rosary. "A high priest threw this on my precious fan, so I killed him,"

Sorry to leave you hanging! But I just had to throw you a curveball! So, R&R! Plz! Oh and if you know any Japanese write in with review!THNX SOOOOOO MUCH!!!


End file.
